1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production method for a welded body and a production method for a gas sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for welding two members, there has hitherto been known resistance welding in which metallic members are brought into contact with each other, are clamped, and are welded by current that flows through contact surfaces thereof by pressurization and energization. For example, PTL 1 describes that two cylindrical members are coaxially resistance-welded with their end portions being in contact with each other.